Talk:Game On, Charles/@comment-25755332-20150326211239
Here are some thoughts on the discussion concerning the new Charles-reveal and the writers. People have strong opinions on both subjects so I’m going to try to explain my point of view of everything. The Charles-reveal was a huge deal and from the reactions I’ve seen people either love it or hate it, they either accept the direction the writers want the story to go or they don’t like it. The two main things that create the discussion are the different visions the audience and the writers have and also the fact that people are worrying about the continuity of the show. That introduces me to the first observation. There is no way you can get everyone on board and to like the new direction whatever that direction is, whether it’s revealing Charles is A, implying that Charles is Jason’s twin or that Mona is alive. Everyone has their own vision and theories how they predict or want the story to continue. You can freely like or dislike depending on how you experience the new direction. But just because the writers don’t share the same vision as you, doesn’t make them bad writers nor do you have to like the direction they want to take the show in. The same way it doesn’t necessarily make them good writers just because you share their vision. The only thing the writers owe us as viewers are that they stay true to their own vision and follow it, and keep the story going in a direction that in the last episode in the seventh season still makes sense. After the last episode has aired we can judge or criticize the direction the show was taking, because only then we know how everything turned out. Now to the second observation that deals with the fact that people are worrying about the show’s continuity and that there are going to remain unanswered questions when everything is over. That when the last episode has aired, there are still going to be a lot of question marks and that things don’t add up. I think this is the approach a lot of people have to the Charles reveal. People are afraid that the writers don’t know what they are doing or that even the writers don’t know where the story is going. The three things people detest the most is cop-outs, unrealistic writing and failing continuity, simply when you are invested in the storylines and the characters and the writers make a decision that doesn’t make sense at all or even worse contradict the information you already have. It’s too early to say whether the writers are able to pull this off, meaning that everything is going to be answered. But it’s also too early to already criticize the writers on a larger scale when we haven’t seen it yet. There is a possibility that everything is going to work out perfectly and there’s also the possibility that it’s going to end in a disaster, only time will tell. Another problematic matter is that even though the writers are able to connect all the dots concerning the information we know. It’s possible that everything is going to feel fake and made up in the sense that it doesn’t feel realistic a better word to describe it is perhaps organic. For example revealing new details in the last minute so that they technically were able to pull it off, but as viewers it would feel like they were cheating and making things up just to fit the ending. There are people that believe Charles is cheating, in the sense that they introduced a new character just to be able to save the story. I’d like to believe that it was planned for a long time ago, but time will tell if that was the case. The three things that influence our different opinions are our individual vision, the writers’ vision and the fear of unrealistic continuity. I personally liked the Charles-reveal and I’m interested to see where the story is going. I’m not going to lie; I’m a little afraid that the writers are going to mess up the continuity, but at the same time I still trust that the writers can pull it off and that they have a clear vision of what they are doing. With that being said, everyone is entitled to have an opinion whether you like or dislike their opinion. I just think it would be fair to treat the writers as “innocent until proven guilty” aka believe that they can pull this off before we decide whether they did a good job or not, taking this new Charles-direction.